1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a Light Emitting Diode (LED) device radiator for an LED projection system, and more particularly, to a radiator for cooling an LED device used in an LED projector.
2. Discussion of the Related Art
As satellite and digital broadcasting gain increasing market share, demand for and interest in large-screen displays having high brightness is increasing. Accordingly, expectations of projection systems and roles thereof are greatly increasing.
FIG. 1 illustrates a conventional projection apparatus. Now, the conventional projection apparatus will be described with reference to FIG. 1.
The conventional projection apparatus includes a light source 1, a Polarizing Beam Splitter (PBS) 13, a red filter 2, a red reflector 3, a blue filter 4, a first blue reflector 5, a second blue reflector 6, a red Liquid Crystal Display (LCD) 7, a green LCD 8, a blue LCD 9, a prism 10, a projection lens 11, and a screen 12.
The above-described conventional projection apparatus operates as follows.
Light emitted from the light source 1 is directed through the PBS 13 such that it is converted into different light components having a single polarized direction. Of the polarized light components, the red filter 2 transmits only a red light component and reflects green and blue light components.
Subsequently, the red light component transmitted through the red filter 2 is reflected by the red mirror 3 to thereby be introduced to the red LCD 7. Also, in the case of the green and blue light components reflected by the red filter 2, the blue filter 4 transmits only the blue light component and reflects the green light component. The reflected green light component is introduced to the green LCD 8.
The blue light component transmitted through the blue filter 4 is reflected by the first blue reflector 5 and the second blue reflector 6 in sequence and thereafter, is introduced to the blue LCD 9. The above-described respective red, blue, and green LCDs 7, 8, and 9 display images for respective colors using electric signals, and the prism 10 composes the respective color images. Finally, the resulting composed color image is enlarged by the projection lens 11, thereby being projected to the screen 12.